


A Possible Threat

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Possible threat, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Kara asks Bruce for an advice on Lena having a stash of Kryptonite and Bruce gives her a harsh reality check.





	A Possible Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that I came up with after re-watching Supergirl 3x17 and Justice League: Doom and reading JLA: Tower of Babel.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Bruce was in the Batcave, looking for anything out of the ordinary in Gotham before he heard a 'whoosh' and he turned around to see Kara.

"Kara."

"Bruce."

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked, worried. "Do you need something? Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I… wanted to talk to you about something." Kara nodded.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Lena." Kara sighed.

Bruce blinked. "Your best friend? What happened?"

Kara leaned onto the desk. "There's something I've been wondering about her. Remember Reign?"

"You mean the Worldkiller that almost killed you five months ago? What about her?" Bruce asked as Kara filled him in on Sam, Lena's experiments and the Trinity.

"I mean, she's been conducting experiments on her for two months and she had her own secret stash of Kryptonite, behind everyone's back. How am I supposed to trust her?" Kara asked exasperated.

Bruce sighed. "You said that Lena and Sam are close friends as well, aren't they?" Kara nodded. "Look, Kara, remember, how people were willing to condemn her, simply for being a Luthor? And if I recall, you were the only one willing to defend her. Even James was willing to turn his back on her and now… they're in relationship. That shows how much he has matured. Don't you think you owe her a benefit of the doubt? Sam came to her as a friend in need and Lena helped her because she knew she needed it."

"But she had Kryptonite, Bruce. Kryptonite!" Kara raised her voice. "The one substance that can kill me. And she used it for her experiments..."

"To help a friend." Bruce pleaded. "Remember, Lena is not Lex. And she would  _never_ , ever use it on you."

"But…"

"But  _what_?" Bruce asked. "Have you forgotten what happened to you, when you were exposed to red Kryptonite? Or what about your Uncle Non and Aunt Astra? Or Zod?" He added harshly as Kara winced. "Kara, you need to look at things from human perspective. As how someone without your powers might perceive people like you. Aliens like you are too dangerous to lack a failsafe against possible abuse of powers."

Kara gasped. "Bruce, I use my powers to protect people, I would never…"

"And what if you ever decided to use them for something else? Or what if you were exposed to red Kryptonite again, or worse, were under mind control?" Bruce demanded as nothing came out from Kara's mouth, despite having it opened as she paused. "If neither you or Clark see the potential danger of an out-of-control Kryptonian, then I don't blame Lena for having a stash of Kryptonite. And I can't believe that Clark would force DEO to destroy all their stock of Kryptonite. In that case, you don't belong out there."

Kara just stared at him, considering his point.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Kara has really ticked me off in 3x17.
> 
> If she cannot see the possible risks of rogue Kryptonians roaming free, I don't blame Lena for having a stash of Kryptonite. She was right about Kara having a God complex.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
